


Three

by TimmyJaybird



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Subtle mentions that Aoba is dating literally everyone, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: Koujaku and Noiz decide to pay their boyfriend a surprise visit, and end up with quite the show.





	Three

**Author's Note:**

> I really only operate in a world where Aoba happily dates everyone, and eventually we just have a giant relationship. I'm not even going to try and justify any of this with canon.
> 
> Also, give Noiz is piercings back for the love of all things holy.
> 
> And again, sorry for any typos I missed. My laptop is on it's deathbed. The keyboard is rioting. I write for fun and don't do much polishing. All that jazz.

Koujaku glanced at his side, meeting Noiz’s own eyes. The moment he did he looked away. He felt a little  _ awkward _ , walking with him. Trying to act normal, like they were long time friends.

 

Far from it. But they had  _ Aoba _ in common, and even if Koujaku was far more comfortable with Clear or Ren, he could handle Noiz now. He’d at least shaped up and been there to help Aoba. He could give him a chance, for that. Had been, over the past weeks.

 

“We could call him,” Noiz said, glancing down at his Coil. “Let him know we’re coming.”

 

“Nah. I show up all the time.” It was true. Sometimes Koujaku swore he lived at Aoba’s place, with how he just dropped in. It was  _ nice _ .

 

Noiz opened his mouth to say something, but then stopped, his pace slowing. Koujaku followed his stare, before he broke into a grin.

 

“Tae-san, Ren!” He called, as the two walked at a slow but determined pace, along the same sidewalk. Ren smiled at him, lifting a hand and giving a little wave, as they got closer. Koujaku and Noiz paused, both giving Tae a little bow of their heads. She  _ tsk’d _ , but still gave them the  _ smallest _ of smiles. “Are you heading somewhere?”

 

“I have patients that need me,” Tae said, “and Ren here is going to help.” She reached over, patted his arm, and Ren gave a sheepish smile. He looked  _ different _ , had his hair pulled back in a small ponytail and was wearing one of Aoba’s old jackets. The yellow sleeves had lost a bit of their color over the years, and it was snugger on Ren than it would have been on Aoba, but it seemed nearly impossible to get Ren to actually look for clothing for himself. If Aoba had it and it fit him, he wore it. That was that.

 

“Is Aoba home?” Noiz asked, straightening up a little. Trying to act like a  _ proper young man _ to Granny, which had Koujaku almost laughing. He’d been around Tae long enough to feel comfortable, so seeing Noiz try so hard was just too damn amusing.

 

Tae clicked her tongue, nodding. Ren glanced at the two, shifted the bag he was carrying for Tae. Koujaku was a bit sad that Ren wouldn’t be there- he’d be lying if he said he didn’t rather enjoy getting to know him. After all, he was a pat of Aoba...once…

 

He tried not to think on it much, or he might get a headache.

 

“You boys behave,” Tae said, reaching up and actually taking Ren’s arm. It took both Noiz and Koujaku back- she wasn’t one to lean on anyone, ever. And not so casually. “Keep him in line.”

 

“Yes ma’am.” They said it in unison, before glancing at each other. Tae smiled over that, before she started walking again, steering Ren. He managed another smile and little wave, before they were continuing on their way.

 

Noiz and Koujaku continued on in silence, a little awkward. When they finally got to Aoba’s, Koujaku went to the door first, knocking. They waited a moment, before he knocked again.

 

Noiz clicked his tongue. “Maybe he did go out.” Koujaku frowned. He pushed his sleeve back, was about to open his Coil and text Aoba, when Noiz walked past him. He reached up, grasped at the rough siding along the side of the house, and began to hoist himself up.

 

“What the hell are you doing?” Koujaku yelled, glancing around. He was a common sight here, but Noiz just scaling a wall like a damn animal might bring on some onlookers. And the last thing they needed was someone to think they were trying to break in.

 

“Going to his room. Coming?” Koujaku frowned, mumbled  _ dumbass _ , but then glanced around one more time and hoisted himself up along with Noiz. The climb wasn’t very difficult, but Koujaku still  _ let _ Noiz pull him up onto the veranda.

 

“This is ridiculous,” Koujaku said, brushing at his jeans. Rather glade he hadn’t worn his kimono. Climbing in sandals sounded like hell. “I’m just going to call him. Maybe he’s in the bath. Or out with Clear.” He didn’t mention  _ Mink _ , knowing Noiz felt about the same towards the other man. Most of them did- but Aoba saw something in him, and they swallowed back their dislike for his sake.

 

Noiz shrugged, moving towards the sliding door. The curtain was mostly pulled over it, but when he got a hold o the door, it slid open a crack, unlocked.

 

Which didn’t have to mean anything, Aoba was  _ awful _ at locking doors.

 

Koujaku had his Coil up, was typing, when suddenly Noiz was reaching back, smacking his arm. Hard. “ _ Ow _ ,” Koujaku said, ready to smack him upside the head, but Noiz only grabbed at his wrist, not looking away from the small crack he’s opened in the door. He pulled, and Koujaku leaned over, next to him. “What in all the hells are you doing-”

 

His words cut off ad his mouth went dry when he looked inside, and-  _ oh _ .

 

Aoba was home. And he was stretched out on his bed, stripped completely with his headphones on. Eyes closed and a little smile on his face, he had one hand wrapped around his cock, was stroking slowly. Koujaku stared, unmoving, and when Aoba gave a little  _ moan _ and it drifted through the crack in the door-

 

Noiz smirked. Looked about ready to pull the door open more, but Koujaku reached up, gripped his hand. Noiz glanced back at him, and Koujaku swallowed thickly, shook his head.

 

He wanted to  _ watch _ . And Noiz might have had a retort on his tongue about that, but another moan had him looking back at Aoba, unmoving as well.

 

His hips were lifting, pushing his cock just slightly faster into his fist. They could just make out the glisten of precum on his fist and cockhead. He paused, dragged his fingers playfully over the head, sighing in bliss and tipping his head to the side. His eyes stayed closed, unaware that his lovers were watching, as his fingertips dragged back down. 

 

“Shit,” Noiz breathed, shifting a little, hand gripping the sliding door harder. Koujaku pressed closer to him, was a wall of heat against the pleasantly chilled night air- and Noiz leaned back into it without much thought.

 

Aoba grasped at his cock again, harder now, stroked up and arched as his hand moved completely off his cock. His heels dug into his bed, and he was bared completely for them, making Koujaku bite at his lip, suppressing a groan. He ached and the fact that Noiz was up against him now wasn’t  _ helping _ .

 

Aoba turned his head, opened his eyes, and Noiz and Koujaku jumped back, attempting to hide in the dark outside. The shifted, facing each other, panting gently, as they heard the bed creak. Aoba was moving- and then the slide of his nightstand drawer opening. Noiz and Koujaku stared at each other, unmoving. Their breaths mingled, and Koujaku hadn’t realized how close they were-

 

Noiz reached up, gripped his shirt, slid in even closer, and god, they were chest to chest. And it was just to disappear into the dark more, it  _ had to be _ \- but that didn’t stop Koujaku from noticing how they nearly ground together, that he could  _ feel _ how hard Noiz was getting.

 

That he was in the same state.

 

They heard a sharp gasp, and both turned back, cheeks flushing as they saw Aoba with his knees bent, one hand between his legs. He had a finger inside himself, and the slick, wet sound of the thrusts carried out to them. Noiz groaned over that, lips open as his hips canted into Koujaku. They didn’t bother to separate, so caught up in the sight of Aoba undoing  _ himself _ -

 

And it felt good, to be pressed together like this.

 

Aoba added a second finger and arched, moaning. There was a flush spreading from his cheeks down his neck, and Koujaku knew how warm he’d be, how easily he’s squirm under his fingertips.

 

At some point, he’d wrapped an arm around Noiz, was keeping him close, gripping at the back of his tshirt. Noiz was panting lightly, and it mingled so  _ well _ with Aoba’s breaths.

 

“ _ Hn _ , fuck,” Aoba managed, before pulling his fingers out. He shifted, eyes cracked open, and grabbed the toy he’d pulled from his nightstand. Both lovers watched as he dripped lube onto it, fisted the fake ribbed cock and stroked it a few times with already slick fingers. Satisfied when it was slick, Aoba reached back down, eased it into his body.

 

He groaned, squeezed his eyes back shut, and Koujaku cursed. Noiz bucked into him,  _ whined _ , and Koujaku gripped him tighter, closer, needed to hold onto something to make sure he didn’t fall right over and down onto the street. “Shit,” Noiz breathed, and god, he was leaning in, nestling into Koujaku’s chest to turn and watch.

 

Aoba thrust the toy slowly a few times, before his fingers fiddled at the base. After a moment a low buzz filled the air, and he sighed happily. His other hand went back to his cock, dripping precum onto his belly, and stroked. It wasn’t slow now, it was with purpose. His little noises and moans felt suffocating to Koujaku and Noiz.

 

He moved the toy faster, voice growing louder and louder, until he was writhing, desperate. His rhythm bega to falter, and when he suddenly came, his  _ shouted _ . His toes curled in the bed, belly and chest splattered in cum, as he shook, gasping as each wave rode his body hard.

 

Koujaku groaned, his hand sliding down, grasping at Noiz’s ass, jerking him in. Noiz whined, turned away and looked up at him-

 

And Koujaku almost wanted to kiss him. No, not  _ almost _ , he  _ did _ want it. He was pretty in the night light, and he was so worked up that Koujaku wanted to scream. And he almost might have, expect somewhere down the street someone yelled, and then laughter carried towards them.

 

The little isolated world they’d been in shattered, and they jerked apart. Koujaku’s hands dropped to his sides, and Noiz’s cheeks flushed, his mouth turning to a frown. They simply stared at each other, and Koujaku fumbled for words, for  _ something to say _ .

 

He never found it. Instead the sliding door was ripped open, and suddenly Aoba was gripping it and the frame, leaning out with a sly grin on his face.

 

“And  _ what _ are you two doing?” Koujaku and Noiz jerked back, and Aoba’s grin only grew. He’d tossed an oversized tshirt on, but it was just dusting his thighs, barely enough to cover anything. The two simply stared at him, before Aoba was grabbing them both, dragging them inside. They stumbled, and he shoved the door shut, followed by the curtain, before he turned to them, folded his arms and cocked his hip. He waited, and as the silence dragged Koujaku realized he really  _ did _ want an explanation.

 

He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. And as the silence stretched, Aoba’s eyes turned  _ playful _ . And…

 

_ No _ .

 

“You knew we were there.” When Koujaku said it, Noiz’s head jerked so he could stare at him. Aoba smiled coyly, shrugging a shoulder. “But... _ how _ .”

 

Had he not had anything playing in his headphones? Had they made that much noise? Had he seen them?

 

Aoba said, brushing his hair back from his face. “Ren texted me,” he said, glancing over at his Coil, sitting on his nightstand. “Said he and Granny ran into you two and you were coming over. He wanted to make sure I didn’t go out, so you wouldn’t miss me.”

 

And of course, Ren had been trying to  _ help _ them, and had ended up pushing them into this mess.

 

“So I thought I’d have a little fun.”

 

“A _ little _ ?” Noiz asked, and Aoba shrugged. “How did you know we wouldn’t just leave when you didn’t answer?”

 

Aoba simply stared at him, and Koujaku almost laughed. It was a perfect  _ are you serious _ look, and had Noiz quickly shutting his mouth. “Because you’re both  _ pervs _ and I figured you’d either walk right in, or try something stupid like climbing up to my room.”

 

“Come right in?” Koujaku asked. And then, with a dawning realization. “The door was  _ unlocked _ ?”

 

Aoba grinned. Koujaku wanted to run right through the veranda door and fall down into the street. He groaned, reaching up to bury his hand in his face, cheeks burning. Noiz was looking pointedly away, both feeling beyond  _ stupid _ . Aoba giggled over it, before he walked closer to them. He reached up, hooked an arm over Noiz’s neck and shoulder, leaning up on his toes.

 

Koujaku could just hear him whisper, “Did you like what you saw?”

 

Noiz groaned, and Koujaku shifted. Aoba glanced over at him.

 

“You two were awfully close out there. Maybe I shouldn’t have interrupted.”

 

Had he seen them before they’d been pulled back to the real world? God, this was getting  _ worse _ .

 

Aoba reached his other hand out, grasped Koujaku by curling his fingers into his pocket, and tugged gently. “You know,” he said, pursing his lips, “I feel like I deserve a little show of my own. It’s only fair.” He grinned, and Koujaku swallowed the lump in his throat. He glanced at Noiz, and for a moment their eyes met, before they both looked away.

 

Koujaku wanted to tell Aoba to stop being  _ ridiculous _ \- but if his lover wanted it, he wasn’t even sure it was in him to say no. And he  _ had _ been right up against Noiz, had had his arm around him, had even wanted for a fleeting second to kiss him.

 

He turned, and Aoba stepped back, separating from both of them. Koujaku reached up, gripped Noiz’s chin in his hand, met no resistance as he turned him, and pressed his mouth to his. Aoba gave a pleased little sound, and Koujaku felt Noiz turning fully to face him, felt one of his hands rubbing his along his chest to grip his shoulder. He shivered, get his fingers trying to dig in, to hold on, as Noiz tilted his head slightly, smooth warm lips moving in a shockingly perfect pattern against Koujaku’s.

 

Koujaku flicked his tongue against Noiz’s lips, was let in without hesitation. He could feel the metal in Noiz’s tongue, and he grasped at him, feeling a burning heat suddenly rushing through him. Noiz made a little noise, his hips bucking, and suddenly Koujaku swore reality was fading away, and there was just this mouth and this man-

 

And Aoba’s eyes, watching them.

 

Koujaku pulled back, panting, felt Noiz’s breaths mingling with his own. Noiz’s eyes were half lidded, cheeks rosy- and, fuck,  _ he was gorgeous _ .

 

A little whine from Aoba had Koujaku turning his head. And suddenly Aoba was grabbing Noiz’s hand, dropping down to his knees and tugging, wanting him down there as well. Noiz complied, sprawling out with his back against Aoba’s bed, as Aoba tugged his tshirt off over his head, tossing it away.

 

Koujaku and Noiz both groaned, faced with Aoba naked again, those golden eyes  _ hungry _ . Aoba reached down Noiz’s fly, popping open the button and tugging at the zipper with ease. He reached in, palmed his hard cock through his underwear, and Noiz groaned, tipping his head back-

 

And stared up at Koujaku. Koujaku shivered, felt completely pulled in by that stare. 

 

“Koujaku,” Aoba whispered, as he pulled Noiz’s cock free. His hand slid up, squeezing gently. Precum dripped over his hand, and Koujaku felt out of breath. Aoba had  _ told _ him Noiz had piercing but, well-

 

Seeing them was different.

 

“Come here,” Aoba said, his voice too sweet. And before Koujaku could ask how, where- Aoba was leaning down, tongue rolling along Noiz’s cockhead. Noiz groaned, bucked up, wanted to get past those perfectly pink lips. But Aoba kept teasing him, wriggling his hips around as he did so.

 

Koujaku grabbed the lube off the bed, not even asking himself if this was really happening, and dropped to his knees behind Aoba. He fumbled getting his jeans open, the mixed sounds of Aoba’s mouth and his little sighs, and Noiz’s moans making it hard for his fingers to work.

 

When he finally pulled his own cock free, Aoba was swallowing Noiz down, burying himself into his nose was brushing into the curls at his groin. “ _ Fuck _ ,” Noiz breathed, one hand grabbing at the blanket behind him, the other reaching out to brush Aoba’s silken hair back. “ _ Aoba _ .”

 

Aoba shivered, moaning as his head bobbed. Koujaku managed to pour lube into his hand, rub it along his cock, before he was dropping it onto the floor, reaching out to grasp Aoba’s ass. He was still wet, stretched out just so from his toy, and Koujaku felt dizzy. Aoba lifted his hips, a silent  _ come on _ , and Koujaku knew he’d be the death of him.

 

He eased in, slower than he wanted to, and Aoba pulled off of Noiz’s cock, groaning. “ _ Yes _ ,” he hissed, as Koujaku’s pelvis pressed flush to his ass. He glanced back, mouth open and wet, panting already. Koujaku shuddered, and when Aoba leaned back down, took Noiz back into his mouth, he couldn’t contain himself.

 

He thrust, harder than he planned. The sound of Aoba’s skin against his was  _ obscene _ , but coupled with the wet sounds of his mouth? Koujaku could barely stand it.

 

“ _ Mmph _ ,” Aoba mumbled, glancing up at Noiz. Noiz shuddered, reached for him with both hands and stroked his hair back, gathered it into a hand to keep it out of his way. He was gentle, despite the lack of sensation in it now, watched as Aoba took him in so easily now. It could make one wonder how Aoba had ever played so innocent-

 

When he was filthier than all of them.

 

“Aoba,” Koujaku breathed, leaning over him. His hands squeezed his hips tight, and Aoba pulled off Noiz suddenly, letting out a  _ yell _ . Koujaku groaned, knew he’d hit the exact spot he was looking for, and did it again, and again,  _ and again _ .

 

“Harder, harder,  _ harder _ ,” Aoba was panting, his cock swollen again, precum dripping down to the floor. He shoved his ass back, meeting each thrust with his own. “Nngh,  _ Koujaku _ .”

 

Koujaku gasped, lifted his eyes from the perfect curve of Aoba’s back- and watched Noiz staring at him, looking like he wanted to reach out and  _ touch _ . Aoba turned back, took Noiz back into his mouth- and Noiz suddenly jerked his hips up, moaning loudly, eyes rolling as he closed them.

 

Aoba’s teeth had lightly dragged along his cock. Just enough to spark his nerves, enough to make it hurt for just a moment. And he was embarrassingly close from watching, and  _ god _ he didn’t want to be the first but-

 

Aoba whined around the cock in his mouth, bobbing his head faster. Koujaku felt a knot building in his spine, his belly. He wanted to come but  _ fuck _ not without everyone else. And not-

 

He couldn’t get Aoba’s hand like this. But when he leaned closer, rubbed his hand up his side, Noiz reached out, covered his hand on Aoba’s skin and squeezed. Koujaku, for a single moment, felt his heart stop, before it hammered harder up into his throat, and he watched as Noiz tipped his head back, face falling into bliss as he moaned. Aoba made another pleased sound, before shuddering himself.

 

Koujaku could feel him contracting around him.  _ Fuck _ , Aoba came, because  _ Noiz came _ , and-

 

He was gone. Koujaku groaned, hips losing rhythm, stuttering as he released inside Aoba. He squeezed his hip tightly, felt Noiz squeeze his hand again. When the waves finally began to subside, Koujaku eased back, grip loosening on Aoba’s hip.

 

Noiz pulled his hand back, panting lightly. He reached up, wiped his forehead on the back of his hand, as Aoba moved, pulled away from Koujaku- and the sudden feeling of the cool room air on his cock had him shuddering- to settle down on the floor very carefully.

 

Koujaku nearly collapsed, he sat down, reached up and let his face rest in his hand, trying to catch his breath. As he was doing so, he heard Aoba laughing.

 

“What?” he asked, not looking up. He felt Aoba’s foot push against his thigh playfully. Koujaku glanced up, and the grin Aoba was sporting was almost infuriating, and so damn  _ fetching _ .

 

“I just think you two get along so much  _ better _ than you used to.” He glanced at Noiz, who was still flushed. But instead of looking away, he stared right at Koujaku, held his gaze even.

 

Looked like he was more than ready to try that again.

 

And Koujaku swallowed, wondering just how long the three of them might have the house to themselves.

 


End file.
